


Sticky Situation: Sudden Sparks

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [21]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Nico Minoru thanks Spider-Man for his help. First posted as a bonus chapter on my blog on January 8th, 2020
Relationships: Peter Parker/Nico Minoru
Series: A Sticky Situation [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: Sudden Sparks

**Sudden Sparks(Nico Minoru)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Spider-Man swung on his way home after another battle with Shocker. Bless Herman’s heart, he certainly tried to get the better of him. Perhaps one day, Shocker would, but for right now, Spider-Man won the day and triumphed over the criminal.  
  
The second Spider-Man crossed the window, he noticed something. He opened the window and came face to face with a very lovely vision. A dark haired girl dressed in a fishnet body stocking had been waiting on his bed. Spider-Man recognized her as someone he encountered less than a few times. Nico Minoru, one of the Runaways. She sat on the bed and looked at Spider-Man with a loving look in her eyes.  
  
“Nico, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, Spider-Man it is,” Nico said. “I need you.”  
  
With a magical pulse, Spider-Man had been slammed against the wall. Nico’s hands sought out Spider-Man’s mask and pulled it up to release his face. She kissed his face, practically molesting Spider-Man in his own apartment. Spider-Man swore she needed that magical staff of hers to perform anything, but she was most certainly holding him at bay without it. Her lips kissed his neck and then removed his shirt to reveal his muscular chest.  
  
“I know you’re confused, but I couldn’t live without you,” Nico said. “And I needed to show my gratitude. You’re one of the few good ones. One of the few I can trust. And I trust you’ll understand what I’m doing.”  
  
Speaking of staffs, Nico took great interest of Spider-Man’s throbbing hard cock. She fished it out of his pants and licked from the head of the staff all the way down to the base. Her tongue moved in a zig-zag motion and her lips curled up against his cock as she sucked it quite vigorously. Oh, Nico practically inhaled his cock and hummed around the organ with each push of it.  
  
“Nico, why?” Peter groaned.  
  
“Doesn’t that feel good?” Nico asked.  
  
Oh, it did, but a beautiful, barely legal woman, did not just enter someone’s apartment and pin them against the wall before sucking their cock.  
  
“There’s...something wrong with me tonight, and I can’t get you out of my mind,” Nico said. “I think I’ve been cursed by an enemy, and they...they’re trying to drive me mad. I figured you would help me, help me scratch this itch. Don’t worry, if you have a girlfriend or a Mrs. Spider-Man or something, I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Nico went back to worshipping Peter’s rigid cock. He realized his hands were now free and he thought, perhaps, he should put a stop to this.  
  
Yet, something washed over Spider-Man. The desire to grab Nico’s head and fuck her tight teenage throat. Oh, the web slinger just had to give into temptation, and slam his cock all the way down her throat.  
  
Triumph spread over Nico’s eyes. She slobbered all over Spider-Man’s pole the deeper it rammed down her throat. Spider-Man’s fingers ran down her head with each thrust, as his balls swung back and forth to hit her on the edge of her chin. Nico moaned out very loudly.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
“Yes indeed,” Spider-Man groaned as Nico deep throated him. “I’m going to cum in your mouth.”  
  
The promise of a great reward, sped Nico up and she cupped his balls. Her soft, skilled fingers rubbed vigorously, with an attempt to get the cum out of Spider-Man’s balls. Spider-Man grabbed her head and fucked her face. The loud pop of his cock into her throat echoed as Spider-Man slammed back and forth into her tight throat hole and made her moan the faster he rode her mouth.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Spider-Man edged back and spurted his cum all the way down Nico’s mouth. Peter Parker, closed his eyes and spilled blast after blast of seed into Nico’s mouth.  
  
Nico sucked him down. Her mouth and throat was vacuum tight and she drove Spider-Man breathless as he continued to cum in her mouth over and over again.  
  
“That was amazing, babe,” Nico said. “Thanks for the treat.”  
  
Nico swirled her tongue against Spider-Man’s mighty tool and gave him one last suck.  
  
Lust burned through Peter’s eyes. He threw Nico on the bed and ripped the crotch of her bodystocking. Spider-Man dove down and munched on her pussy. Nico’s eyes flashed over as Spider-Man rammed his tongue in and out of her pussy to drive her completely nuts with pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Nico moaned. “Yes, push that tongue, deeper into my pussy! It feels so good! Get it nice and wet so you can fuck me!”  
  
Peter thought that was a good idea. He popped his lips around Nico’s hungry pussy and kept sucking away. Nico put her hands onto the back of his head and rocked back and forth. She moaned, body squirming, twitching, and most certainly squirting all over the place underneath him.  
  
The moment Nico was dripping wet, Spider-Man hovered on top of her. She had dreams which Spider-Man pinned her down and stuffed her pussy. Now, the dream was about to come true. Spider-Man lowered his big cock into her tight vice and made her scream out in pleasure.  
  
Nico wrapped her legs around Spider-Man’s back and screamed to the heavens. Spider-Man pushed deep into her body and filled her up. She screamed, but what was pleasure without a little bit of pain.  
  
“I know now why bitches love Spider-Man!” Nico howled out.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tight!”  
  
“And you’re so big!” Nico cooed in his ear. “It’s almost like we’re the perfect fit, isn’t it?”  
  
Spider-Man agreed with his lower. He pounded her tight pussy, and rocked her up and down. He could feel Nico tighten around him. The desire to cum built up in Spider-Man.  
  
He touched Nico’s breast. Her heavenly looking nipples looked so perky, that Spider-Man just had to line up and suck them very hard.  
  
“S-Spidey!” Nico moaned. “Right there!”  
  
Spider-Man just smiled and flashed his tongue over Nico’s hard nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it very hard to drive Nico completely mad with pleasure. He took the right one for a couple of minutes and switched to sucking the left one to bring her on a pleasure trip.  
  
The body of Nico Minoru flooded with intense waves of lust, the faster Spider-Man plunged into her tight pussy. Oh, she wanted it, and she wanted him to feel good. Whatever affliction she had, slowly faded, and now she could enjoy this on a personal level.  
  
The magic only inflamed her lust for Spider-Man, but it was not created. Nico pushed her hips up and down to meet Spider-Man’s thrusts inside of her body. Spider-Man joined her as Nico matched him from stroke to stroke. Their hips edged back and forth.  
  
“Finish with me!” Nico said.  
  
Oh, Peter was glad Nico was at the edge, so he was too. The two enjoyed each other. Nico seemed a bit more reserved, so whatever brought out her naughtier side faded. Still they were in too deep, and Spider-Man had to finish off his ride on her tight body. His fingers clasped against Nico’s legs the faster he plowed into her body. Closer, closer, and closer, and Nico clamped down onto him.  
  
Her thrusting hips rose up to meet Spider-Man as he impacted her inside with a burst of cum. Nico finished up with him and the two came together. Peter blasted cum blast after cum blast into her unprotected pussy. The potential consequences having lost to them, due to being blinded by the residual magic in the air. Their passions had been inflamed and their inhibitions had been lost.  
  
“Thank you,” Nico breathed. “There’s an item off of my bucket list.”  
  
“What? Breaking into someone’s apartment….and molesting them?”  
  
“No, well yes, but kind of,” Nico said.  
  
She grew red in the face, and had been embarrassed. This did look bad and kind of Yandere the more Nico thought about it.  
  
“So, how did you know…..where to find me?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
“I don’t quite remember,” Nico said. “Sorry….I still don’t know your real name, if that’s helpful.”  
  
Nico gently kissed Spider-Man. No more words, just actions. Just hot and savory actions, with their bodies melded together in a very passionate dance which the two of them shared. And it would only get further along and hotter from there.  
  
The first time was lust, but now the two forged a connection with each other. How long it would last, they could not say. But, they would enjoy the night while it lasted.  
 **End.**


End file.
